<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Transformers Legend of the Galaxy Heroes by Autobot_pikachu1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395932">Transformers Legend of the Galaxy Heroes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobot_pikachu1/pseuds/Autobot_pikachu1'>Autobot_pikachu1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Adventure, Autobot and Decepticon team up, Eventual peace between Autobots and Decepticons, F/M, Family, Friendship, Human actually a Transformer with a high tech bracelet disguise, Love, Maximals and Predacons, OC evil transformer race, Star fragment jewels, combiners, minicons - Freeform, relics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobot_pikachu1/pseuds/Autobot_pikachu1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three teen friends who go private school together find a spaceship containing the minicons. Then they befriend the Autobots. They go on many adventures. Soon a new foe comes threatening both sides of Transformers thus they need work together. Soon more will be discovered between the history of Cybertron and Earth. Soon a legend unfolds and there will be more to discover than before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demolisher/Femme Cyclonus, Hot Rod/OC, Megatron/OC, Optimus Prime/Elita-1, Rodimus/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fanfic similar to transformers armada and the other fandoms rolled into one that has been running in my head. I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thousands of years ago deep in the farthest reaches of space there was life. These digital mechanical beings have come to be known as transformers. There were three races of these robots. Unlike most robots they had feelings and could speak any langue and did not have operators.</p><p>They had brains and their heart is known as the spark. The first race of these robots were the Decepticons they wanted to rule the universe. Next were the Autobots they strived for peace and harmony. Finally there was the Minicons used in battle with the larger transformers they boosted power and found ways to form partnerships with them.</p><p>There was a huge war between the Decepticons and the Autobots. Battle after battle resolved nothing. After many losses on both sides the Autobots and the Decepticons were in a deadlock. They realized that victory would come at too high a price.</p><p>They built a ship for the Minicons to flee in. The Minicons knew it was for the best because to them this was way too familiar. Finally after drifting for 4,000 years the ship collided with the moon which was circling planet earth. The ship broke apart and part of it was flung to earth. And that sent minicons all over the planet. Some were buried while others went into the waters.</p><p>Who knows when the minicons will be found again but is there something else waiting to be discovered as well? This is where our story begins.</p><p>Young a girl who was in high school was riding her bike to school and then she saw her friend. "Hey Hannah!" he said coming up on his scooter.</p><p>"Hi, Noah," Hannah said.</p><p>Once at school Hannah secured her bike and Noah secured his scooter. "There that should do it," Noah said.</p><p>"Well Noah we made it," Hannah said.</p><p>"You whooped me," Noah said.</p><p>"Yes but we were not racing," Hannah said.</p><p>"Hey what's going on you two?" Diantha asked.</p><p>"Not much Diantha did that merger your father did work?" Hannah asked.</p><p>"Sure did, I'm telling you being the richest rich kid in this private school has it's rewards," Diantha said.</p><p>"I know that remember money isn't everything," Hannah told her.</p><p>"I am aware of that," Diantha said.</p><p>"So Diantha are you going to hang out with us after school?" Noah asked.</p><p>"I sure am," Diantha said.</p><p>"That's great," Hannah said.</p><p>"Cave here we come after school," Noah said.</p><p>Then the bell rang. "Come on Noah it's time to get to class," Hannah told him.</p><p>After school Hannah and Noah were going to go exploring. "Come on Hannah let's go," Noah said.</p><p>"I'm coming," Hannah said.</p><p>Diantha grabbed her skateboard. "Hey wait for me!" she called.</p><p>They made it to the cave. "I hope our school uniforms don't get messed up, because even though we are from rich families these are expensive," Diantha said.</p><p>"We know that," Noah told her.</p><p>"Well then we better be careful." Hannah said. They went inside. "Man this place is creepy, I am so glad I brought rope so we can find our way out," she said.</p><p>"Yes it is a good thing," Diantha said.</p><p>"Last thing we want is to be trapped in here," Noah said.</p><p>The continued farther then they noticed something. "Wow it's like metal," Hannah claimed.</p><p>"Yes it is," Diantha said.</p><p>"Some of these rocks looked like they have been melted and look wires," Noah said.</p><p>"It must be something but what?" Diantha asked.</p><p>"We might find out soon enough," Noah said.</p><p>Hannah saw something it was plate and it was glowing. "It seems to be made of metal," she said.</p><p>"What is it?" Diantha asked.</p><p>"Just be careful Hannah," Noah told her.</p><p>Hannah continued to stared at and she picked it up. The whole place lit up like the sky on the fourth of July. It was so bright and colorful not knowing what would come next.</p><p>"Let's get out of here!" Diantha cried.</p><p>Three colored beams of light shot up. One hit the moon sending green lights all over the planet. Then other two went into deep space. Alarms blared and a bunch of robots took notice.</p><p>The three friends ran out of the cave. "That was so freaky," Noah said. Then they saw a big portal open and giant robot was revealed. The three friends were nervous. The panel lit up again Hannah gasped and dropped it. Then a little robot came out of the panel. It started beeping and looking around. It saw the larger robot and then started to scan. It scanned Hannah's bike. "Wow," Hannah said.</p><p>The robot started beeping. "You want us to climb on you?" Hannah asked.</p><p>"Are you saying you can understand her?" Diantha asked.</p><p>"Yes," Hannah said.</p><p>"Never mind that guys let's get on and get out of here," Noah said.</p><p>The three friends climbed on and the minicon took off.</p><p>The larger robot followed. The kids were soon knocked off the minicon.</p><p>"You have something of mine," the robot said.</p><p>"We do?" Hannah asked.</p><p>"Give it back immediately or suffer the consequences." the larger robot said.</p><p>"Yikes," Diantha cried.</p><p>"You had, your chance earthlings," Megatron said.</p><p>"Stand down Megatron!" a voice said.</p><p>The robot turned around and there was another robot. "Optimus Prime!" Megatron said.</p><p>"Optimus Prime?" the teens said.</p><p>The three friends and the minicon took off. Then there were three more robots and they came out of no where.</p><p>"What are those things Starscream?" one of them said.</p><p>"Just grab minicon Demolisher," Starscream said.</p><p>"I think I'll grab both," Demolisher said.</p><p>Then three more robots came out of no where. "Don't even think about it," a large one with one hand said.</p><p>They started fight and the teens made a hasty escape. They ran into the cave the little robot was leading them deeper into the cave. "I think those large robots are after this little one," Noah said. "But I am not sure," he said.</p><p>Then they saw they were in a space ship.</p><p>"Wow so she is from outer space maybe those larger robots use little bots like her to boost power and can do other amazing abilities and they came to earth after tracking them down," Hannah said.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Diantha asked.</p><p>"It's the only explanation that makes sense to me," Hannah answered. She saw a computer she tapped at it "Minicon a tiny Cybertronian or transformer." Hannah said.</p><p>"Minicon so that is what she is called," Noah said.</p><p>Then tapped another button. "Megatron leader of the Decepticons." Hannah said.</p><p>"He's the one who started the attack," Diantha said.</p><p>Then Hannah pressed another button. "Optimus prime leader of the Autobots who wants peace in the universe for everyone." she said.</p><p>"Yes and he tried to help us," Noah said.</p><p>Meanwhile outside the Autobots and Decepticons were still fighting. "Giving up Megatron," Optimus said.</p><p>"I will be back," Megatron said and the Decepticon's retreated.</p><p>To the Decepticon base.</p><p>"Shacksonebem. Huh?" Muttered the recently sleeping Decepticon.</p><p>"Megatron I'm sure you've had a success?" she asked.</p><p>"I guess not" she said when she saw Starscream, Demolisher and Knockout.</p><p>"Cyclonus shut up! What am I going to do with these fools?" Megatron said feeling embarrassed. He walked out of the base exploring the moon. "Huh? A minicon. Like it is my old minicon Leader-1. Ha, ha, ha! I've got plans for you." He returns to the base.</p><p>Meanwhile in the part of the ship on earth Zoomzoom seemed intent on getting into close area and it opened revealing two minicons. "Wow," Noah said.</p><p>"Amazing," Diantha said.</p><p>The two of them touched the panels and the minicons woke up. "Hi," Diantha said then minicon beeped. "I can understand her," she said.</p><p>"I can understand him," Noah said. Then he pulled out his scooter. Which the minicon scanned and transformed into a moped. "Wow," he said.</p><p>Then Diantha got out her skateboard which the other minicon scanned and transformed. "Cool let's take these little minicons out for a spin," Diantha said.</p><p>"Yes," Diantha said.</p><p>"You bolt brains! There was a minicon here along and you didn't know!" Megatron yelled.</p><p>"Sorry sir! Don't hurt me," Cylconus said.</p><p>Starscream just sighed.</p><p>"What is your problem?" Megatron asked.</p><p>"Just frustrated sir," Starscream answered quickly.</p><p>Demolisher walked in with some news.</p><p>"Sir!" He said to Megatron.</p><p>"What is it Demolisher?" Megatron asked.</p><p>"More minicons are about to awake on earth." Demolisher answered.</p><p>"Good." Megatron said with pleasure.</p><p>"What are those things?" Cyclonus asked.</p><p>"New disguises you numbskull!" Megatron yelled out of annoyance.</p><p>Starscream sighed and shook his head and Demolisher rolled his optics.</p><p>Back to earth.</p><p>"No sign of the Decepticons but I better scan a new form just in case." Optimus said and he scanned a semi-truck.</p><p>Hannah and here friends were riding their minicons. When the Decepticons appeared. Then The Autobots appeared. "Get in," the truck said. The three friends climbed in quickly. Then the truck drove off and then came to a stop and let the kids out. "Transform," he said and it was Optimus prime. "Find a place to hide kids." he said.</p><p>Then three more Autobots appeared. "Ready to go Hot Rod?" one of them asked.</p><p>"You bet Ironhide, how about your Red alert are you raring to go?" Hot Rod asked.</p><p>"You bet," Red alert answered.</p><p>Hannah saw Megatron had a minicon and started firing.</p><p>"Oh no it's a land slide!" Hot Rod said. He and Ironhide ran to provide aid and shielded the kids and minicons.</p><p>"Hot Rod? Ironhide are you both alright?" Optimus asked.</p><p>"Yes we're okay and so are the kids," Hot Rod answered.</p><p>"Yes sirree they are just fine," Ironhide said.</p><p>"I'm glad you're okay." Optimus said feeling relieved.</p><p>"Look over there," Hannah said pointing. The three friends made a grab for the minicons as the Autobots fought then Cyclonus blew them back and took the minicons.</p><p>"Grrrr! This is going to take too long!" Megatron said getting frustrated.</p><p>"Megatron I have a couple of minicons." Cyclonus reported.</p><p>"Good work Cyclonus!" Megatron said feeling pleased. Outside the base two of the men started an argument.</p><p>"I am his right hand bot." Claimed Demolisher.</p><p>"No I am you stupid head Demolisher!" Starscream yelled.</p><p>"Take that!" yelled Demolisher going on the attack.</p><p>"Can you take what you dish out scrap for brains?" Starscream asked.</p><p>"That is enough you two! We should be fighting the enemy not each other!" Megatron yelled. They went back in the base and called Demolisher's name.</p><p>"Sir!" he replied.</p><p>"Demolisher this minicon is for you! Starscream must find your own to prove yourself." Megatron told his men. Back to earth.</p><p>"Cyclonus must have reported your little find which means Megatron is coming back," Optimus said.</p><p>"I am Hannah," Hannah told them.</p><p>"I'm Noah," Noah said.</p><p>"My name is Diantha," Diantha said.</p><p>"I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots," Optimus said.</p><p>"My name is Red Alert," Red alert said.</p><p>"The name is Hot Rod," Hot Rod told them.</p><p>"I'm Ironhide," Ironhide said with smile.</p><p>"Nice to meet you guys we never met fellas like you," Noah said.</p><p>"We never met anyone like you kids either," Optimus told them.</p><p>"What do the Decepticons want with us all we did was find the minicons," Hannah said.</p><p>"Yes this freaky," Diantha said.</p><p>"I wish I had an answer for you kids but I don't," Optimus told them.</p><p>"We want to help after all we started this whole mess," Hannah told him.</p><p>"Yes this involves us," Noah said.</p><p>"We can be a big help," Diantha said.</p><p>"Thanks but we can handle it," Optimus said.</p><p>"Actually this involves us too, because we are the ones who started it and it's our planet," Noah said.</p><p>"Plus the three of us know more about earth than you do," Diantha said. "Plus we are the only ones who can understand what the minicons are saying," she said.</p><p>"Yes and we will be a big help," Hannah said. "Right because we are a dream team right guys?" she asked holding out her fist.</p><p>"We sure are," Noah said.</p><p>"You bet," Diantha said.</p><p>Then the three of of them pounded fists. Hot Rod was amazed.</p><p>"You look surprised," Hannah said.</p><p>"I am, you hit each other with you fists yet you enjoy it," Hot Rod said.</p><p>"It's called fist bumps it's what friends do on earth," Noah said.</p><p>"Cool, I want to try," Hot Rod said bringing his fist to them. Making the teens jump. "Sorry I guess I forgot I was bigger than you," he said.</p><p>"Hot Rod," Optimus said.</p><p>Then the two of them fist pound and so did the other Autobots. "Men we are a dream team," Optimus said.</p><p>"Kids we have something for you," Optimus said. Then a small robot flew off of Red alert's finger. To Hannah and she looked at it.</p><p>"His name is Shockbat," Optimus said.</p><p>"So cute," Diantha said.</p><p>"And he so small," Noah said.</p><p>"He will protect you kids and help you whenever you help us," Optimus said.</p><p>"Okay then," Hannah said.</p><p>Then the alarm went off. Zoomzoom beeped and looked at Hannah. "Zoomzoom says more minicons are waking up around the world," she said.</p><p>"Then let's go," Optimus said.</p><p>Minicons were waking up all over the place this is only the beginning of the three friends adventures with the transformers.</p><p>To be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 Galapagos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannah, and her friends were hanging out at the base. "Look this place I can't believe how much work the Autobots have done," Hannah said.</p><p>"Yes it looks like they cleared out a great deal," Diantha said.</p><p>"Yes and obviously been hard at work." Noah stated.</p><p>"Well at least they let us move some things in here for us to use," Diantha claimed as she sat on the couch.</p><p>"Yes, well at least we can still help around here," Hannah told them.</p><p>Then the alarm went off. "The alarm is going off," Hannah said.</p><p>They ran to the command center. "Has a minicon been located?" Hannah asked.</p><p>"Yes and it's in Galapagos," Optimus answered.</p><p>"Then let's go," Hannah said.</p><p>"Let's hurry," Diantha said.</p><p>They went into the warp gate. Then they took off.</p><p>"Here we are the Galapagos' islands," Red alert stated.</p><p>"Hey I thought penguins only lived in Antarctica," Hot Rod said pointing when he saw the black and white birds.</p><p>"Those are Galapagos penguins, not all penguins live in Antarctica, but several live in places in the southern hemisphere, from Africa to South America. There can be wild penguins," Hannah said.</p><p>"I see," Hot Rod said.</p><p>"Hey check out those iguanas," Ironhide said as one crawled out of the ocean.</p><p>"Wow marine iguanas," Hannah said.</p><p>"Okay we can sight see later, right now we must find that minicon," Optimus stated.</p><p>They started their search. Then the Decepticons attacked. "Decepticons!" Ironhide cried.</p><p>"We are pinned down," Hot Rod said.</p><p>The teens were hiding. "Shockbat go find the minicon!" Hannah said. The little robot took off.</p><p>Noah looked at his handheld computer. "There it's in the rock at the mouth of that cave," Noah said pointing. Ironhide was closest. "Ironhide we found the minicon it's in the mouth of nearby cave due east from here," he said.</p><p>"You got it," Ironhide said. "Optimus I am going for the minicon the kids managed to find it," he said.</p><p>"Go Ironhide we will cover you," Optimus told him.</p><p>Ironhide took off to find the minicon. "Hmm it seems like an Autobot is going off he probably knows where the minicon is," Cyclonus said and took off after him.</p><p>Once at the cave Ironhide found the minicon. "Here it is," Ironhide said.</p><p>"I don't think so," Cyclonus said.</p><p>"Cyclonus," Ironhide said and the two of them started to brawl. Then Ironhide touched the minicon panel and it activated. The minicon came combined with Ironhide. Which Ironhide used to blast Cyclonus back. "Oh, you lame-o Megatron will wring my neck," Cyclonus said. "Cyclonus to Megatron that Autobot Ironhide got to the minicon before us when I tried to stop him," he said.</p><p>"You fool!" Megatron told him. "Retreat!" he said. Then the Decepticons disappeared.</p><p>Ironhide came up with the minicon. "Hey everyone meet my partner Metalore," Ironhide said.</p><p>"Good work Ironhide, now let's head back to base," Optimus said.</p><p>In that battle the kids saw how tough Ironhide was for a teenaged Autobot. He was skilled and strong. He was able to handle himself. Soon there was going to be more to find out about Autobots and Decepticons alike.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3 Turn of Starscream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just an ordinary day then again what other teens are surrounded by giant robots from planet Cybertron? The alarm went off. "Optimus I detected a minicon," Red Alert said.</p><p>"The Decepticons got the last last minicon I hope we can rescue the next one." Hannah said.</p><p>"Then let's go," Optimus said.</p><p>They made it to a rocky area. Hannah was deep in thought. "Thinking about something Hannah?" Hot Rod asked.</p><p>"Starscream he's just not like the other Decepticons, I can't put my finger on it, but something about him seems more Autobot," Hannah said.</p><p>"Are you sure about that?" Hot Rod asked.</p><p>"Yes I am certain of it," Hannah said. "For some reason the minicons don't seem to be afraid him," she said.</p><p>"Yes and I don't think minicons normally don't act like that towards Decepticons," Diantha said.</p><p>"Yes he's different," Noah said.</p><p>"Yes that is kind of unusual," Red alert said starting to think.</p><p>"Heads up Decepticons," Ironhide said.</p><p>Hot Rod and Hannah got separated from the others. "Oh great we are stuck in this cave," Hannah said.</p><p>They were stuck in the cave with Starscream.</p><p>"This is quite a pickle," Hannah said.</p><p>"Why aren't you attacking us?" Hot Rod asked.</p><p>"I don't know why, I am just confused, I have been thinking much lately, I have these questions on my mind and I know I am different from the other Decepticons, I seem to value honor, honesty, loyalty, and life, the other Decepticon's think I am just defective, but I feel like they are trying to force what they say I am supposed to be down my throat. I am feeling like I don't see the path ahead for me," Starscream said.</p><p>"These are big question but Starscream ask yourself bigger questions who are you? Who do you want to be? Who should you be? Who are you meant to be?" Hannah told him.</p><p>"Grrrr! Aaaaahhh!" He screamed. No wonder why his name is Starscream Hannah thought. Klang! He threw down his wing sword. Hot Rod took Hannah's side.</p><p>"Starscream remember like every sentient being in the universe you have a choice." Hot Rod said.</p><p>"Yeah I'm in agreement. Make your decision." Hannah said.</p><p>Then he thought it over and he turned to Hot Rod and Hannah.</p><p>"I know how I feel in my spark how I am supposed to learn and grow I am Starscream and I am an Autobot," Starscream said. "Now let's get out of here," he said.</p><p>"Alright!" Hannah said.</p><p>"Welcome to the right side," Hot Rod said shaking his hand.</p><p>To the fight.</p><p>"Ha, ha, ha! You will be turned to scrap Optimus." Megatron laughed. Back to our problem.</p><p>"Null laser cannons!" Starscream yelled when he and Swindle combined.</p><p>'We're out! Thanks Starscream!" Hannah said.</p><p>"You're welcome," he said.</p><p>"Now let's find the others." Hot Rod said as they ran out of the cave.</p><p>"There they are," Ironhide said pointing.</p><p>"Get him Starscream that's an order!" Megatron yelled at Starscream to attack Optimus.</p><p>I've got to help Optimus. I must! Starscream thought to himself. Then he turned to Megatron and did something surprising. "Null laser cannons!" and he fired on Megatron.</p><p>"Aaaaahhh!" Megatron screamed.</p><p>"Huh?" all bots gasped.</p><p>"Traitor!" Megatron yelled picking himself up.</p><p>"I don't take orders from you any longer Megatron! I have been lost ever since I was with the Decepticons, I have been denying myself for years and now I know who I really am thanks to Hannah, I am an Autobot!" Starscream said ripping the Decepticon insignias off his body.</p><p>"Alright," Hannah said.</p><p>"Hannah was right about Starscream." Noah said.</p><p>"Decepticons retreat! Starscream you'll pay!" Megatron shouted. The Autobots celebrated in their victory and a brand new member.</p><p>"Let's take our new member to the base." Optimus told his men. Then Starscream seemed pretty happy.</p><p>"Let's go with them Swindle." He told his minicon.</p><p>"Beep boop." Swindle answered.</p><p>Once back at the base, Starscream started notice he didn't feel so good.</p><p>"Starscream we are so happy you are part of our team," Hannah said.</p><p>"Thanks, OH!" He moaned.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Red alert asked feeling worried. Starscream gripped on to a table.</p><p>"What's happening to me? OH!" He groaned. Crash! He fell to the ground.</p><p>"Starscream!" Hannah yelled.</p><p>"Oh, wh-what happened?" He asked when he came to.</p><p>"You're going to be fine now Starscream." Red alert said. "There is nothing worry about this sometimes happens a when transformer switches sides the stress causes a fever you will fine," He said.</p><p>"Sounds like another minicon has been spotted." Optimus said and he was still aware of Starscream's condition.</p><p>"Red alert stay with Starscream." Optimus told him.</p><p>"Yes sir." Red alert said.</p><p>Starscream was fast asleep. He was having a nightmare there was a Decepticon symbol, an Autobot symbol, and a Minicon symbol and they were being torn apart and burning and this strange symbol. It had a two points coming out of either side and three points coming out two sharp eyes and a single point coming down. It was in front of the burning symbols. Starscream woke up he was so confused.</p><p>To the fight.</p><p>"Where is that traitor Starscream?" Megatron said wanting to beat the living daylights out of him.</p><p>"Leave him out of this!" Optimus demanded.</p><p>"Look Optimus I've found the minicon!" Ironhide called.</p><p>"Retreat," Megatron said. Then the Decepticons retreated.</p><p>"Back to the base Autobots." Optimus said after their victory. Back at the base.</p><p>"He is sound asleep." Red alert said relieved that Starscream was finally sleeping pretty well for once.</p><p>"Red alert?" Optimus asked.</p><p>"Yes sir." Red alert answered.</p><p>"How is Starscream?" Optimus asked with concern.</p><p>"Much better." Red alert said feeling pleased with Starscream's improved condition.</p><p>"Good." Optimus said feeling relieved.</p><p>By the next day Starscream was fully recovered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4 Driods and Down under</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannah and her friends were in school. They were waiting for the school bell to ring releasing them from school. Then the bell rang. The kids started to leave. Hannah climbed on Zoomzoom while Diantha got on Streetbuster, while Noah got on Motordrive.</p><p>"Okay guys let's get going," Hannah said.</p><p>"Yes we have things to do," Diantha said.</p><p>"Yes time to meet up with our friends," Noah said.</p><p>After hanging out at the base for a while Hannah came back late. "Hannah tell us where have you been lately? This is the fourth time you came in late," her mother said.</p><p>"Yes what is going on?" her father asked.</p><p>"Hannah we want the truth," her mother said.</p><p>"Okay if you want the truth I will show you," Hannah said and brought Zoomzoom in vehicle mode.</p><p>"Your new bike what about it?" her father asked.</p><p>"It's okay show them," Hannah said.</p><p>Then Zoomzoom transformed. "What the?" Her father said.</p><p>"This is Zoomzoom, she is a minicon a living robot from another world," Hannah said.</p><p>"You mean an alien?" her mother asked.</p><p>"She is my friend and there are others too, they are called Autobots they mean us no harm, they are merely try to stop their enemies the Decepticons from getting all the minicons and taking over the universe, the Autobots a merely a voice of peace and that is all they want," Hannah said.</p><p>"So you are saying you are friends with an alien race?" her mother asked.</p><p>"Yes," Hannah told her. "Please don't tell anyone else about this because if the government or terrorist groups find out they will be in big trouble," she said.</p><p>"We understand more than you will ever know," her father told her.</p><p>The next day Hannah took her parents to meet the Autobots. "Mom and Dad meet my new friends," Hannah said. The Autobots came up. "Mom and Dad this is Hot Rod, Ironhide, Red Alert, Starscream and Optimus Prime their leader," she said.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you," her mom said.</p><p>"Autobots this is mom and dad," Hannah said.</p><p>"Nice to meet you too," Optimus said.</p><p>Things were going okay until a bit later. It was the weekend before fall break. So the kids were hanging out at the base. Unknow to them that Hot Rod and Hannah were going on a journey that will reveal a horrible enemy.</p><p>Hot Rod saw a light in the distance. "I'm going to go check it out," Hot Rod said.</p><p>"Not without back up," Red alert told him.</p><p>"I'll go," Hannah said.</p><p>So the two of them took off.</p><p>"Be careful." Red alert told them.</p><p>They were exploring and then they bumped into familiar face. "Demolisher you con what are doing here?" Hot Rod asked.</p><p>"Scouting what does it look like you stupid Autobot I see something suspicious and I am going to find out." Demolisher said.</p><p>"So am I," Hot Rod said.</p><p>"Okay truce, once we find out and leave we go back to being enemies alright?" Demolisher said.</p><p>"Agreed," Hot Rod told him.</p><p>Then they found these weird transformers and they had Autobots and Decepticons with them.</p><p>"Go, Run!" All of them whisper to the three transformers. The three of them noticed that the Transformers were tied up. But they continued to explore the camp. There was much to see. Then the unknown transformers woke up they were the Conquerdriods. Then began chasing them. "Guys I'm back!" Then Conquerdriods came up continuing the chase.</p><p>Hot Rod made it back to the camp and saw the droids were following. "Get out of here now!" Hot Rod said.</p><p>The bots took off and Hot Rod went to hold off the droids. Then he was captured.</p><p>"Hang on Hot Rod I'm coming," Starscream said climbing down.</p><p>"No don't," Hot Rod said.</p><p>"What?" Starscream asked.</p><p>"Leave," Hot Rod said.</p><p>Starscream shook his head left. The droids took Hot Rod and Hannah with them. Then they saw Demolisher had been captured. Hot Rod was wishing he was home. Then he was taken to a big base it belonged to the Conquerdriods. Then they began to assess Hot Rod and Demolisher. But they made a fool out the transformers which the Conquerdriods are. Then they decided it was time to break their CPUs.</p><p>But they managed to stop them and where tied to three separate posts. There they met a Decepticon named Grenade and an Autobot named Dig out. The next day they were almost broke and escaped. Hot Rod, Demolisher and Hannah were all relieved.</p><p>They were taken care of a the joined areas transformers but the Conquerdriods went the attacked the camp.</p><p>Once again captured by the Conquerdriods and their spirits were low soon they remembered who they were and were ready to fight again. Upon escaping they meet Grenada and Dig out again. They managed to escaped the driods and every thing was fine.</p><p>Hot Rod was going to take Hannah home, Demolisher was going to head home too. Finally arriving home they explained about the Conquerdriods. After explaining Optimus and Megatron looked at each other.</p><p>"Megatron I know this a first time for this we have to team up. It is for the best." Optimus told him.</p><p>"I can't believe I'm saying this but let's unit. And if I hear any of you complain about I'll give you something to complain about." Megatron growled.</p><p>"But we need something more powerful than us and the minicons put together." Ironhide stated.</p><p>"Star fragment jewels." Zoomzoom said shocking everyone. But what are Star fragment jewels?</p><p>"Zoomzoom you spoke," Hannah said.</p><p>"What are Star fragment jewels?' Noah asked.</p><p>"They are crystals made from stars, one day on a planet far away the planet the minicons called home a group off stars busted apart and then rained down colorful jewels, these jewels we used to power our tools and such. They had power we couldn't believe, then the Conquerdriods came wanting to control it. We sent the star fragment jewels away in a unmanned self piloting ship. Then the droids attacked us and we fled to Cybertron and we soon developed partnerships with Autobots and Decepticons. Then as you war got worse we decided to leave Cybertron after that we crashed here on earth." Zoomzoom explained.</p><p>"So that is story?" Optimus asked.</p><p>"Yes and Conquortrone is the leader of the Conquerdriods, we minicons heard several things about him," Zoomzoom said. "Like he could eat a minicon in one bite." she said.</p><p>"That sounds scary," Diantha said shaking.</p><p>"We must find them but how?" Megatron asked.</p><p>Hannah found a something glowing nearby she walked over and picked it up. It was crystal not one she has ever seen before. "Zoomzoom is this a Star fragment jewel?" Hannah asked.</p><p>"Yes it is," Zoomzoom said. "I think I can tune in and we can use the base's computers to track it," she said.</p><p>Soon the Autobots and Decepticons were moving into one big base together. Things were becoming pretty hectic around the base especially after carless Diantha accidently left her phone where a snoop of a reporter found her pictures of the Autobots and Decepticons and shared it on the news and the bots and cons got caught in action. The humans now knew about them and their fight against the droids and they made them feel welcome. Still the Autobots and Decepticons were still getting use to living together.</p><p>The alarm started to go off.</p><p>"Is it a Minicon or a Star fragment Jewel?" Hannah asked.</p><p>"It's a minicon it's deep within the Australian outback." Red alert said.</p><p>"So we have to down under," Hannah said.</p><p>"Down under what?" Cyclonus asked.</p><p>"It's just what people call Australia," Noah told him.</p><p>"Oh," Cyclonus said.</p><p>"Then let's go," Diantha stated.</p><p>"I will stay here as well someone needs to keep an on the monitors," Red alert said.</p><p>"Okay then let's move out," Optimus said.</p><p>Once at the warp gate the were launched to the Australian outback. "Here we are the Australian outback." Hannah said.</p><p>"Look at this place full of dust and trees," Demolisher said.</p><p>"Look and it's full of animals too," Hot Rod stated.</p><p>"We can sight see later we must find the minicon first," Optimus said.</p><p>"We will start looking for the minicon," Diantha said.</p><p>"Okay but be careful," Optimus said.</p><p>"Let us know if you find anything," Megatron said.</p><p>The teens took off the to find the minicon. The Hannah had some sort of sight in her mind her parents were large robots and she was one two and they crash landed alone on planet earth they put on bracelets to disguise themselves as humans. She shook her head to clear it.</p><p>"Everything alright Hannah?" Diantha asked.</p><p>"Yes everything is fine," Hannah answered.</p><p>The Noah found something in the dust. "It's the minicon panel and the star fragment jewel," he said.</p><p>"Good work," Diantha said.</p><p>Then a jet came zooming around. "Whoa is that a Conquerdriod?" Hannah asked.</p><p>"I don't know and I don't think we should stick around long enough to find out," Noah stated.</p><p>The teens took off when they saw Maim. "Oh no," Hannah said.</p><p>"Look those kids have the minicon and the star fragment jewel we detected," Cutter said.</p><p>"Let's grab them," Trapper said.</p><p>"Let's get out of here," Diantha said and the friends climb on their minicons for a high speed get away.</p><p>"After them," Maim said.</p><p>"Shockbat get help," Hannah said. Shockbat took off.</p><p>Starscream saw Shockbat coming. "It's Shockbat," Starscream said as he extend his hand and it landed on his finger.</p><p>"Let's take a look at his data," Optimus said. He saw the teens need help. "The droids are after the kids, we need to help them," he said.</p><p>"Then let's go," Demolisher said.</p><p>They followed Shockbat. The teens encountered the jet again. "Transform!" the jet said. The started to fight the droids. "Leave the ankle-biters alone," he said.</p><p>"You are one annoying bot," Maim said.</p><p>Then the other Autobots and Decepticons came running. Maim saw they were vastly out numbered. "Let's retreat," Maim said. Then the droids disappeared. Hannah took a rough fall.</p><p>"Hannah you alright?" Hot Rod asked.</p><p>"Yes I'm not hurt," Hannah said.</p><p>"Crikey! Optimus it's good to see you again," Jetfire said.</p><p>"Jetfire it's been a long time where have you been?" Ironhide asked.</p><p>"I crash landed here in Australia and I have been spending all my time here and then I ran into Hannah so I decided to follow her," Jetfire said. "Are you alright?' he asked.</p><p>"Yes I'm fine," Hannah said.</p><p>"Jetfire it's good to see you," Optimus said.</p><p>"I'm sorry for the delay but now I am ready to help," Jetfire said.</p><p>Then the minicon came to life. "Look the minicon is awake now," Hannah said.</p><p>A bit later Hannah was being scanned by Red alert for injuries he was confused.</p><p>"Look I scanned her and there are no signs of injuries of any kind, all other humans would have needed to get to a hospital right away," Red alert said.</p><p>"How can she be uninjured?" Hot Rod asked.</p><p>"Maybe she isn't human," Cyclonus suggested.</p><p>"She looks human to me," Ironhide said.</p><p>"Maybe she is just disguised as a human," Demolisher said.</p><p>"Maybe there is more to Hannah than we thought," Optimus said.</p><p>Hannah was shocked she didn't know was going and neither did the Autobots, Decepticons or her human friends but she was going to find out no matter what. Even with Jetfire now back on the team things were shrouded in mystery and hopefully more will be reveal as this adventure continues.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5 Hannah's True nature and heritage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannah was shocked she may not be human and that vision she didn't know what to think. She decided to talk to her parents. "Mom? Dad?" she said.</p><p>"Yes what is it sweetie?" Her mother asked.</p><p>"I saw something when I was out with the bots it was kind of like a flashback of some sort. I saw you two as robots and I was a baby robot we were transformers," Hannah said.</p><p>Her parents looked worried and concerned. "What's wrong was it something I said?" Hannah asked.</p><p>"Hannah that vision was a memory," her father said.</p><p>"What?" Hannah asked.</p><p>"Yes that vision you had was a memory we crash landed on earth when we were a young couple and when you were a baby and we decided to use the bracelet tech to disguise ourselves as humans, and even your younger brother who was born about nine years ago is a transformer an Autobot, as are we," her mother explained.</p><p>"So you are saying we are nothing more than transformers who are disguised as humans with tech?" Hannah asked.</p><p>"Basically yes, we wish we could've told you sooner but it was for our whole family's safety," Her father said.</p><p>"Okay," Hannah said.</p><p>Hannah looked at the ship her family came in. She was shocked to say the least but she knew everything was going to be fine. She was going to graduate high school soon and she could stay with the bots and cons and learn more of the her transformer heritage. She turned off her bracelet and it revealed a lovely femme.</p><p>She scanned a nearby car and explained her story to the Autobots and Decepticons at the base. Her parents even scanned earth based vehicle modes. They welcomed her and her family with open arms and she discovered her birthname was Lightfire and her brother's birthname was Hot shot, which now she was taken up as her name again to accept her heritage. Lightfire and her family moved in and decided to finish the rest of her classes in high school online because she could no longer fit in the school doors.</p><p>Lightfire had gotten all her Cybertronian class info downloaded into her processor and her Cybertronian immunizations. Now she was training as an Autobot soldier. She and Hot Rod got along well. "You know Hot Rod is just my nickname," Hot Rod said.</p><p>"Oh?" Lightfire said.</p><p>"It's short for my full name Hotitus Rodimus," Hot Rod said.</p><p>"Wow mouthful," Lightfire said.</p><p>"Yes," Hot Rod said.</p><p>"Do you go by Hot Rod because you don't like it?" Lightfire asked.</p><p>"No, I just got teased about and my grandfather suggested going by Hot Rod for short, and then everyone started calling me Hot Rod." Hot Rod said. "Now my family only calls me Hotitus Rodimus when he's mad or I'm trouble," he said.</p><p>"I see," Lightfire said.</p><p>Lightfire was fairly skilled in fighting. "I am a black belt in taekwondo an earth martial art." she said.</p><p>"That is impressive," Hot Rod said.</p><p>But Lightfire still had much to learn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6 Rockies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been about a week since Lightfire discovered her true heritage. She was getting good at her training she was a quick study. Thundercracker is a recent arrival at the base and is ready to help. They have also collected several minicons. Then the alarm went off. "A minicon has been spotted," Lightfire said. "Can I come this time?" she asked.</p><p>"Lightfire you are not ready," Starscream told her.</p><p>"But I think I am," Lightfire told him.</p><p>"I think she is ready too, she's done well enough in her training to move forward to help on the battlefield," Optimus said.</p><p>"I agree she's doing well and I think it's time she gets some experience on the battle field," Megatron told Starscream.</p><p>"Okay, I guess I am just concerned after all Lightfire just found out she was a Transformer a week ago." Starscream explained.</p><p>"We all know that," Hot Rod told him.</p><p>"Yes so stop your worrying," Demolisher told him.</p><p>"Looks like the signal is coming from the rocky mountains." Noah said.</p><p>"Then let's go," Ironhide said.</p><p>Once there they had to find the minicon and the star fragment Jewel. Noah and Diantha went out on their own.</p><p>"I see something glowing in the snow," Diantha said. Sifting through the snow they found the minicon.</p><p>"It's the minicon," Noah said. "Look and the star fragment jewel is in the ice," he said pulling both out.</p><p>Then they heard something. They saw a shadow black and purple jet. It was frightening and the kids took off and ran then they encountered the droids. "Transform!" He said.</p><p>The droids went after them as the large seeker carried the kids with him. "Oh no the jewel and the minicon." Noah said.</p><p>Then an avalanche started and the seeker shielded the children. "Look at that they got buried alive." Maim said.</p><p>"That's true but that means the minicon and jewel are buried too," Cutter said.</p><p>"Then dig up you numbskull why do I have to spell everything out to you?" Maim said.</p><p>"Your such an idiot." Trapper said.</p><p>The Autobots and Decepticons came up. 'Where are the kids?" Hot Rod asked.</p><p>"I can't find them under all the ice and snow," Cutter said.</p><p>"What?" Starscream said.</p><p>"Oh no," Demolisher said.</p><p>"I found them," Cutter said. The minicon came to life and he the jewel.</p><p>"Let's go we got what we came for." Maim said.</p><p>"Those rats," Demolisher said.</p><p>"No time for that let's get the kids out of there before they become Popsicles." Cyclonus said.</p><p>Then the seeker rose from the snow. "Don't worry the kids are safe." the seeker said.</p><p>"Skywarp," Thundercracker and Starscream said.</p><p>"Skywarp?" the kids said.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you kids, hey Thundercracker and Starscream how have you two been?" Skywarp asked.</p><p>"We have been doing great where have you been under a rock?" Thundercracker asked.</p><p>"Very funny I came through the warp gate and then it glitched and sent me here in this frigid cold, I found these kids and I thought they were our allies so decided to follow them, sorry if I scared you," Skywarp said.</p><p>"All you wanted to do was help?" Noah asked.</p><p>"Yes," Skywarp said laughing.</p><p>"Skywarp you are still the biggest wise cracker I know," Starscream said.</p><p>"It's great that you are," Thundercracker said.</p><p>So what if the minicon and jewel were lost Skywarp was now apart of the team and the Autobots and Decepticons are getting stronger and stronger each day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7 Artic discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life at the base was starting to get into a regular routine. The Autobots and Decepticons were still learning to get along. Even though they were getting along better than before. Sawblade a Decepticon Medic has come in to help out. "Things are about to grow more ferocious I fear," Lightfire claimed.</p><p>"I have the same feeling Lightfire," Optimus told her.</p><p>Lightfire was becoming quite skilled in her training. Then the alarm went off. "A minicon has been spotted it's in the Arctic," Red alert told everyone.</p><p>"Man the Arctic is one of the coldest places on earth, it's going to be a tough place to find the minicon," Nathan said.</p><p>"But we need to find that minicon," Cyclonus explained.</p><p>"She's right," Demolisher said.</p><p>"Then let's go," Hot Rod said.</p><p>Once heading off into the Arctic the bots and cons began their search. "Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Cyclonus and Jetfire, you all must search from the sky," Megatron said.</p><p>"Will do," Skywarp said taking off.</p><p>"Men," Cyclonus said taking off.</p><p>"Hot Rod and Lightfire you you two go east. "Oh dear," Lightfire said she saw Maim, Trapper and Cutter in the sky heading towards a ship in the distance. "Optimus I see Maim, Trapper and Cutter," she said.</p><p>"Me too," Hot Rod said.</p><p>"That isn't good where are they?" Optimus asked.</p><p>"They are headed towards a ship and it's full of human scientists," Lightfire said.</p><p>"Lightfire see if you can intercept them Hot Rod back her up," Optimus ordered.</p><p>"Yes sir," the two of them said.</p><p>Lightfire and Hot Rod headed off to stop the Conquerdriods. "There they are!" Hot Rod said.</p><p>They pulled up and the humans saw them. "Look it's a couple of Autobots," one of the humans said. Maim, Cutter and Trapper came up. "You leave the humans alone," Lightfire told them.</p><p>"We only want the minicon and what they found." Maim said.</p><p>"Back off," Hot Rod said pulling out his bow.</p><p>"Taver and Cutter handle this," Maim said.</p><p>"My name is Trapper!" Trapper snapped.</p><p>"Yes sir Maim," Cutter said.</p><p>Maim took off to find the minicon. Cutter and Trapper lunged at Hot Rod and Lightfire. The two Autobots started to fight the Conquerdriods. "Man I also heard from Optimus and Megatron their would be days like this," Lightfire said.</p><p>"And you were surprised to figure that out now?" Hot Rod asked.</p><p>"Not anymore," Lightfire said kicking Cutter.</p><p>"OW!" Cutter said holding his lower region. "That was a swift kick," he gasped.</p><p>Hot Rod looked at Lightfire. "I didn't mean to kick him there, I meant to kick his knee but my aim was off," she answered his silent question.</p><p>"Well whatever at least you were able to stop him from hurting the humans," Hot Rod told her. Cutter and Trapper took off.</p><p>"Are you humans okay?" Lightfire asked.</p><p>"Yes we are fine," the head scientist answered.</p><p>"Can we see what you found?" Hot Rod asked.</p><p>"Sure," the head scientist said and showed them what it was.</p><p>"Whoa," Hot Rod said.</p><p>"What is it Hot Rod?" Lightfire asked.</p><p>"It is a Cybertronian relic," Hot Rod said picking it up.</p><p>"What is a relic from Cybertron doing on earth?" Lightfire asked.</p><p>"I don't know but we will soon find out," Hot Rod answered.</p><p>"I wonder if the others found the minicon," Lightfire said. "Lightstar to Cyclonus, Skywarp, Thundercracker and Jetfire have you found the minicon?" she asked.</p><p>"Yes I can see it now," Cyclonus answered. "Demolisher and I are all over it," she sad. "Uh oh here comes Maim," she said. "I can also see the other two in the distance," she explained.</p><p>"Don't worry sheila Skywarp, Thundercracker and I will handle those droids," Jetfire said.</p><p>"Yes you take care of the minicon," Skywarp told her.</p><p>Cyclonus landed and she and Demolisher carefully took out the minicon from the icy cliff. "There we go, I got it," Cyclonus said.</p><p>"Good work now let's get that minicon to the others," Demolisher said.</p><p>Once meeting back up the minicon flashed and then went quiet. "I wonder why it won't wake up," Diantha said.</p><p>"It will wake up when it is good and ready," Sawblade told her.</p><p>"You guys won't believe what Lightfire and I discovered that the humans found when we helped them," Hot Rod said.</p><p>"What did they find?' Optimus asked.</p><p>"This," Hot Rod said pulling out the relic.</p><p>"A Cybertronian Relic!" everyone shouted.</p><p>"What is something like that doing on earth?" Ironhide asked.</p><p>"Yes I am wondering that too," Noah said.</p><p>"Looks like there is more to the link between Cybertron and earth than we previously thought," Lightfire said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8 Cybertron and Earth connected?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now there was so much more than we could've ever realized between earth and Cybertron it's like not only the minicons and star fragment jewels like the two's histories together. "This is strange it seems the planets earth and Cybertron have histories that are linked because of these reasons, first the minicons, then star fragment jewels, Lightfire being raised here, and now Cybertronian relics," Red alert said.</p><p>"The relics must have been launched into space eons ago by Autobots and Decepticons alike before the great war between the factions." Optimus said.</p><p>"Yes they did it to keep the relics and the weapons of mass destruction created to protect Cybertron out of the hands off world enemies," Megatron said.</p><p>"If the Conquerdriods get a hold of them we could be looking at a whole new war," Jetfire commented.</p><p>"Jetfire has a point we need to find the relics before the droids get a hold of them," Demolisher agreed.</p><p>A couple of days had passed and the minicon signal alarm started to blare. "A minicon has been spotted," Starscream said.</p><p>Meanwhile at the droid base the minicon found in the Rocky mountains was still asleep. "Hmm I think this Minicon is one of the few that form a special weapon," Maim said.</p><p>They heard the alarm. "Let's move," Cutter said.</p><p>"Okay the next minicon is on this island, in Indonesia," Sawblade told the Autobots and Decepticons.</p><p>"Then let's go," Lightfire said.</p><p>Once on the island they were ready to begin their search. "Okay now how are we going to find that minicon?" Cyclonus asked.</p><p>"Look a volcano," Lisa said.</p><p>"Look at it blowing all that smoke, it looks like it is really cooking," Nathan said.</p><p>"Yes and it might erupt," Optimus commented.</p><p>"Which means we need to work fast," Megatron said.</p><p>Then they were fired on. "The Conquerdriods!" Thundercracker said.</p><p>"Noah and Diantha take cover!" Lightstar shouted.</p><p>The two of them hid. Shockbat was sent out to find the minicon. The minicons started to aid in the fight. "I will go find the minicon," Optimus said.</p><p>"I am coming too," Megatron said.</p><p>"Look it's Shockbat he must know where the minicon is," Optimus said.</p><p>"Then let's follow the little fellow," Megatron said.</p><p>Optimus and Megatron followed the tiny bot. But ran into trouble along the way. Then Volcano started to erupt. "Oh no!" Lightfire said.</p><p>"I can help with that let's make a trench to divert the flow of the lava," Red alert said.</p><p>Starscream used his sword to cut through the ground creating the trench. "Look the minicon it's right there," Lisa said.</p><p>"I'll get it," Cyclonus said and she flew up and reached for it and then ran into Cutter and started to fight him and then she pulled the minicon out of the lava. "There gotcha," she said.</p><p>Megatron and Optimus came up and chased the droids off the island. "Well isn't going to wake up now that it is cool?" Noah asked.</p><p>Zoomzoom beeped. "Zoomzoom is not sure," Lightfire commented.</p><p>Then there a was flash but no minicon.</p><p>"Hmm I have a feeling that there is something special about this minicon," Lightfire said.</p><p>At the droid base Maim managed to wake up the other minicon. "Okay you will become the star saber." Maim said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9 A base invasion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Conquerdriods were trying to find the Autobot and Decepticon base. "Sir I detected a signal," Cutter said.</p><p>"Good work Cutter," Maim said.</p><p>"Now we can get somethings from their base," Trapper said.</p><p>Things were pretty calm in the base this day. Then the alarm went off. "What is going on?" Skywarp asked.</p><p>"A warp gate has opened inside the base," Sawblade said.</p><p>"What do they mean by that?" Diantha asked.</p><p>"Well Diantha it means we have company," Noah told her.</p><p>"Look it's those Droids," Ironhide said.</p><p>"I wonder why they are here?" Thundercracker asked.</p><p>"Megatron and Optimus Prime they are headed towards the command center they know where we are," Red alert said.</p><p>"They want a fight they will get a fight," Hot Rod said running off.</p><p>"Hot Rod don't," Optimus called.</p><p>"I will go get him," Cyclonus said running off after him.</p><p>"Oh boy," Lightfire said.</p><p>Things were starting to get a little out of hand. "I think I know what they are after they are after our minicons and our star fragment jewels and the relic." Optimus said.</p><p>"I agree with you," Megatron said.</p><p>Maim, Cutter, Trapper and two other droids were looking around the base. "Come on lets wreck the place," Cutter said.</p><p>"We have no time for that Cutter," Maim told him.</p><p>"Hey I don't know what you all are doing here but we taking trespassing very seriously," Hot Rod said coming up.</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Maim asked.</p><p>"Yeah," Hot Rod said and charged at Maim only to be knocked back by the droid.</p><p>"Hot Rod you okay?" Cyclonus asked.</p><p>"Yeah," Hot Rod told her.</p><p>Then Maim prepared to blast them. Then other bots and cons came in. "Now Demolisher," Megatron told him.</p><p>Demolisher pressed a button and there was a cloud of mist. "I can't see," the droids complained.</p><p>The bots and cons got out of there. "Sorry," Hot Rod said.</p><p>"Don't worry about it we have a plan," Optimus said.</p><p>The plan was put into motion. Demolisher handled one of the droids. Starscream took care of Cutter. Sawblade and Red alert handled Trapper. Ironhide and Skywarp handled the other droid.</p><p>Hot Rod and Cyclonus lead Maim away only to fall into the trap. The minicons woke up and formed the star saber sword. "Amazing," Maim said.</p><p>The sword was knocked out of Maim's hands into the hands of Hot shot. He was raring to go. "Hot Rod you can do it," Lightfire called.</p><p>Then Hot Rod beat Maim who ordered a retreat. "That was intense," Hot Rod said.</p><p>"I'll say," Cyclonus said.</p><p>"You did well Hot Rod we are putting you in charge of the Star saber," Optimus said and Megatron nodded.</p><p>"I accept only if Cyclonus who helped me out during the fight gets to share this honor with me," Hot Rod said.</p><p>"Very well then," Megatron said.</p><p>Then Hot Rod and Cyclonus held up the sword together. "I promise to use the Star saber to keep the peace in the universe." Hot Rod said.</p><p>"And I promise to use it to protect my friends and allies no matter the cost!" Cyclonus said.</p><p>That is how the Star saber came into the hands of two wonderful transformers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10 Allies and Foes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life in this little town of Texas was pretty normal then again what other little southern United States town has giant alien robots from planet Cybertron? The Autobots and Decepticons had been gather several minicons and Star fragment jewels from their missions and now things were going well. The Droids had new allies Scavenger and Chainsaw two really tough transformers that were skilled in battle.</p><p>There was also a new Autobot and Decepticon ally named Reversal. Something about him bother the kids something seem off about him but there was something else but Noah couldn't put his finger on it.</p><p>Then all that changed. Cyclonus got knocked so silly during the battle Hot Rod couldn't call her for back up with the sword so Reversal came instead and they wound up in the Droid's base. Hot Rod got himself into trouble and Reversal betrayed us. Hot Rod stumbled back and told us what happened. He felt so ashamed.</p><p>No one held any anger or disappointment to him. Lightfire came up to him. "Hot shot I think the only one who has something against you to this is yourself," she told him.</p><p>Hot shot smiled at her. "Your right, Lightfire," Hot Rod said.</p><p>"Of course she is right stop being so hard on yourself everyone makes mistakes," Ironhide told him.</p><p>The other Autobots and Decepticons agreed with them.</p><p>Then they went into battle and Hot shot encountered Scavenger and then Chainsaw they avoided his attacks. Then Hot shot went after Reversal and defeated him. Although they lost the minicon Scavenger and Chainsaw came up.</p><p>"Let them in," Optimus said.</p><p>"Hurry it up," Megatron said.</p><p>"We severed our ties with the Conquerdriods," Chainsaw said.</p><p>"Yes everything went according to plan," Scavenger said.</p><p>"Scavenger has been spying for the Autobots," Optimus said.</p><p>"And Chainsaw has been spying for the Decepticons," Megatron said.</p><p>Then the symbols appeared on their chests. "Wow-za," Cyclonus said.</p><p>Hot shot and Side swipe were training with each and still found it hard to believe that Chainsaw and Scavenger were here.</p><p>Demolisher was pretty annoyed. "I know that things are hard now, but I can hardly believe Optimus and Megatron allowed those two cyber-rattlers Chainsaw and Scavenger into our ranks," Demolisher said. "I know they gave use more info on the Skyboom shield and several different relics but I still think they are not worth and or have the right stuff," he said.</p><p>"Demolisher give them a chance before you jump to conclusions and that goes for you too Ironhide," Red alert said as Ironhide was about to open his mouth.</p><p>The battle against the droids began and things were getting rough. Optimus and Megatron were cornered to the ledge of a cliff. Maim and Cutter were about to finish them when Scavenger and Chainsaw appeared and saved Megatron and Optimus.</p><p>"Look Chainsaw saved Megatron and Scavenger saved Optimus," Diantha said.</p><p>"It must of been hard for Megatron and Optimus to put all their faith in Chainsaw and Scavenger like that," Noah said.</p><p>"Not really they are old friends with Optimus and Megatron they have known each other for a long time even though they started out as school rivals with them they discovered they were better as allies than enemies. Chainsaw fights with courage and honor as does Scavenger." Sawblade said.</p><p>"So they gave those minicons to Maim and Conquortrone," Noah said.</p><p>"Because they knew it was sacrifice they had to make," Red alert said.</p><p>The battle ended everything was back to normal and everyone started to trust the newest allies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11A fierce battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lightfire was coming far in her training. "Lightfire is becoming quite skilled," Skywarp commented.</p><p>"I agree with you," Scavenger said.</p><p>"I think she still has ways to go," Starscream told them.</p><p>"Yes Lightsfire maybe growing in skill but she has a great deal to learn still," Chainsaw commented.</p><p>"Mostly she has been watching battles but I think it's time gains more battlefield experience," Optimus told them.</p><p>"Yes she might have learned something from watching our battles," Thundercracker stated.</p><p>Lightfire was busy training with Hot Rod and then she tripped and landed on top of Starscream. She was shocked at being this close to him. "Oh sorry," she said getting up and blushing. Then she helped him up. "Sorry about that Hot Rod I didn't mean to do that," Lightfire said.</p><p>"It's cool," Hot Rod said blushing himself. Then he smiled at her.</p><p>Man it's getting hard to ignore these feelings. I don't know what else I can do or what he will say if I admit them. Lightfire thought. Then gave him a smile.</p><p>I wonder if I should tell her how I feel, I just don't want my heart getting broken. Hot Rod thought.</p><p>Hot Rod was sitting down. He sighed like he been doing a lot lately. "Something on your mind buddy?" Demolisher asked coming up. He startled Hot Rod so bad he hit his knee on the bot sized coffee table.</p><p>"Ouch!" Hot Rod cried holding his knee.</p><p>"Sorry about that Hot Rod I didn't mean to startled ya," Demolisher told him.</p><p>"It's okay," Hot Rod said as Red alert treated his hand.</p><p>Hot Rod sighed again. "Is something on your mind?" Red alert asked.</p><p>"Kinda, just think about something," Hot Rod said.</p><p>"Something or someone?" Megatron asked from the door way where he picked up on the conversation.</p><p>"Maybe he is thinking of someone special," Optimus said.</p><p>"Yes I am," Hot Rod said.</p><p>"So who is it?" Demolisher asked.</p><p>"It's Lightfire, I know about a year and a half older than her but, she just makes my spark pulse so fast and I feel all sweaty, then I get a woozy feeling in my tank," Hot Rod said.</p><p>"Well looks like a we have solider who is in love," Megatron stated.</p><p>"He's not the only one," Demolisher stated.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Red alert asked him.</p><p>"I get the same feelings around Cyclonus, I find it hard to tell her how I feel," Demolisher said.</p><p>Nathan heard everything and came in. "Sounds like you two got hit by cupid," Noah stated.</p><p>"Cupid?" the bots asked.</p><p>"Oh it's mythical being who shoots people with these special arrows, that makes them fall in love," Noah explained.</p><p>"Ah," the bots said.</p><p>"Well you two just try talking to them alright," Red alert told them.</p><p>"Okay," Hot Rod said getting up.</p><p>"Will do," Demolisher said.</p><p>Soon another battle came and we meet a new Autobot. His name was Blurr. He says he is a Velcitronian. "Velcitronian?" Lightfire asked.</p><p>"He comes from a different planet full of transformers called Velictron they are the fastest transformers around," Chainsaw explained.</p><p>"I see," Lightfire said.</p><p>"But I grew up on Cybertron I was left there all alone as a child," Blurr said.</p><p>"That must be hard," Lightfire said.</p><p>"Yes it was but Scavenger took me in, and I became an Autobot soldier," Blurr told her.</p><p>"That's good," Lightsfire told him.</p><p>Training continued as usually does. Then a message came in from Maim. "Alright time for a battle here at the coordinates I hope you Autobots and Decepticons are ready," Maim said.</p><p>"I think we must accept this challenge," Megatron said.</p><p>"Yes we need to stop those droids even if that no good Maim just wants a battle to cause damage and prove himself as a capable leader while his leader is busy," Optimus said.</p><p>"Let's go," Hot Rod said.</p><p>They headed off into battle.</p><p>They saw all the droids. The battle was starting. Maim had the star saber and the skyboom shield. The fight was ferocious. Chainsaw got blasted. "You okay Chainsaw?" Sawblade asked.</p><p>"I have had better days Sawblade but I think I am alright." Chainsaw answered.</p><p>The Autobots and Decepticons were fighting back against the Conquerdriods. The battle was becoming rough. Cyclonus saw what was going on. "I have had it!" she said and took off. She started to kick up so much dust, dirt and sand that it was hard for the droids to see.</p><p>"Ouch that was me you idiot!" Cutter snapped.</p><p>"Let me go!" One droid said.</p><p>"Ow watch it!" cried another.</p><p>The other fliers took off and started to fire on the droids. Megatron and Optimus needed help.</p><p>During the blasting of the droids Lightfire was in the line of fire and Hot Rod knocked her out of the way and took the shot himself and he hit the ground. "Hot Rod!" Lightfire said and she came to his aid.</p><p>He sat up. "Are you alright?" Lightfire asked.</p><p>"Yes are you okay that is all I care about," Hot Rod said.</p><p>"Yes I am fine, you took that blast for me," Lightfire said.</p><p>"Of course I did and I would lay down my life for you no matter what," Hot Rod said. "Because I love you," he said then covered his mouth at his confession.</p><p>"Oh Hot Rod I love you too," She said and kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>"Wow!" he said then got up and he felt his strength renewed.</p><p>The fighting was growing more fierce. Demolisher saw they were about about to blast Cyclonus. "Oh no you don't," Demolisher said blasting them. Cyclonus saw him covering for her. Then she saw he was about to be blasted from behind.</p><p>The she flew over and blasted Cutter. "I don't think so Cutter!" she said.</p><p>"Thanks Cyclonus," Demolisher said.</p><p>"Any time," she told him.</p><p>Then a shot hit her rotor and she transformed and landed. "Yikes they got my rotor good," she said.</p><p>"Can you still fight?" Demolisher asked.</p><p>"Of course I can and I will fight for you till the end of time because of my love for you," Cyclonus said and then she turned red.</p><p>"I love you too Cyclonus, so now let's show these droids what we are made of," Demolisher said.</p><p>"You got it," Cyclonus said.</p><p>Then Megatron and Optimus obtained the shield and the droids retreated. "Phew I that we had it today mates," Jetfire said landing.</p><p>"Yes that was one of the toughest battles we ever did face," Ironhide said.</p><p>"I agree, I thought we were goners for sure," Thundercracker said.</p><p>"I'll say," Sawblade said.</p><p>"Cyclonus came through in the end," Chainsaw said.</p><p>"Me?" Cyclonus said.</p><p>"Yes we owe much of our victory to you, if it wasn't for you kicking up all that dust, dirt and sand with your rotors and confusing the droids we wouldn't have been able to lay the pounding on them like we did," Scavenger said.</p><p>"Oh your making me blush." Cyclonus said.</p><p>"Yes and this battle helped me and Lightfire realize we are meant to be together," Hot Rod said taking Lightfire's hand.</p><p>"That is wonderful we are happy for you two," Red alert said.</p><p>"Same goes for Cyclonus and I, we discovered the main reasons why we are fighting and that is for each other," Demolisher said.</p><p>"That is so romantic," Lightfire said.</p><p>"Well we have the skyboom shield now, which means we have some advantage," Megatron said.</p><p>"Yes but something tells me that the battles will continue to become for fierce," Optimus said.</p><p>All of the Autobots and Decepticons had that feeling but everything was going to alright.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12 Gears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things at the base were pretty quiet right now. "Not a signal in days," Ironhide said tossing a ball up in the air and catching it.</p><p>"This is boring," Cyclonus said.</p><p>"Yes and the Conquerdriods have been laying low too," Demolisher commented.</p><p>"Yes so their isn't much to do right now," Skywarp said.</p><p>"So guys how about we do something?' Lightfire asked.</p><p>"Do what might I ask?" Thundercracker asked incredulously.</p><p>"How about you guys check out some of earth since we have some down time," Lightfire said.</p><p>"That is not a bad idea," Optimus said.</p><p>"So where should we go?" Jetfire asked.</p><p>"I have an idea where we can go," Noah said.</p><p>"Really where?" Megatron asked.</p><p>"India, there is much to see there, and I have pen pal there," Noah said.</p><p>"Okay then let's check it out." Optimus said.</p><p>They warped to India. "There is so much to see here," Noah said.</p><p>"Look at all the plants and animals," Jetfire commented.</p><p>"Yes there is a great deal here in India, it is also is the second most populated country on this planet," Lightfire said.</p><p>"Wow," Hot Rod said.</p><p>"Hey guys I found something it's an escape pod of Autobot origin, and there is no bot inside and it looks like it's been here for years," Ironhide said.</p><p>"That means there is an Autobot here in India," Noah said.</p><p>"We better find this Autobot and see if he is will to join us," Optimus said.</p><p>They started to search. Then they saw a car drive by and go into a village and transformed there. "We found the Autobot," Hot Rod said.</p><p>"Let's go talk to him," Ironhide said.</p><p>They came up to the Autobot. "Wow it's been a long time since I have seen other Autobots," the bot said. "My name is Gears," he said.</p><p>"Nice to meet you Gears, I am Hot Rod and this is Ironhide," Hot Rod said.</p><p>"Nice to meet you both," Gears said.</p><p>Optimus came up to them. "Hello Gears it has been a long time," Optimus said.</p><p>"Optimus, it was sometime ago when I crashed here in India, I was travelling on my ship and then I ran into trouble. A meteor shower destroyed my ship and I had to launch in my escape pod and I crashed on this rock and I befriended the people in this village about 30 years ago." Gears explained.</p><p>"So Gears noticed any activity of beings known as Conquerdriods?" Optimus asked.</p><p>"I have heard radio chatter about them, and I heard the chatter of our team up with the Decepticons, I am ready to join you," Gears said.</p><p>"That is good news," Optimus said.</p><p>"Oh I can't forget my pet," Gears said.</p><p>"Pet?' Hot shot asked.</p><p>"This is my pet Captain Bali," Gears said holding up a large Tegu lizard.</p><p>"That's a big lizard," Red alert said.</p><p>"Yep he's good friends with the other animals here," Gears said.</p><p>"Wow a black and white Tegu," Lightfire said coming up. "I thought they only lived in south America," she said.</p><p>"Yes I took a trip to South America with a rich family I know from here and I found his egg and took it home and hatched it. Now he's my pet," Gears explained.</p><p>Gears arrived at the base and got everything set up. He was getting use to things at the base. The other bots had to get use to him too. Gears tended to be bit of a complainer at times and a bit of a weakling.</p><p>"Some people and bots take longer to get to know," Lightfire explained to the bots.</p><p>Eventually Gears proved himself helpful when he stopped the droids from taking the minicon while on a mission in Nebraska.</p><p>After that Gears was officially welcomed to the team.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13 Megatron and Nancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A battle was raging on and the Conquerdriods were giving the Autobots and Decepticons a really hard time. This battle was going on for sometime and then there was a big explosion and everyone got up. "Everyone alright?" Red alert asked.</p><p>"I think so," Demolisher answered.</p><p>"Wait where's Megatron?" Cyclonus said.</p><p>"He must have been caught in the explosion and it must have blown him somewhere else." Lightfire explained.</p><p>"We better find him," Hot Rod commented.</p><p>"Yes we must before the Conquerdriods do he could be hurt," Sawblade said.</p><p>Meanwhile in a forest Megatron laid injured. He came to heard something. "Who's there?" he snapped and saw a little human girl. The little girl looked at him and decided to help.</p><p>She brought food and water.</p><p>"I hate to tell you this but I can't eat organic matter," Megatron stated.</p><p>The little girl looked at him and then left.</p><p>Meanwhile...</p><p>"Where could Megatron be?" Demolisher asked.</p><p>"The explosion couldn't have blown him far," Hot Rod claimed.</p><p>"Let's hope he's not hurt," Lightfire said.</p><p>"I have an idea we can send our flying minicons to look for him," Ironhide said.</p><p>"Good idea Side swipe," Cyclonus said.</p><p>"Go for it Windsheer," Knockout said.</p><p>"You too Jolt," Hot Rod said.</p><p>The two minicons took off.</p><p>"I'll send Shockbat too," Noah said. Shockbat took off.</p><p>Back to Megatron's situation.</p><p>The little girl began to look through something for fuel. Where she was beaten up by some local teenagers. She rushed back to where Megatron was. He noticed she came back with some oil.</p><p>"Well I see you listened to me, oil I can consume," Megatron said. "I am surprised you are helping me," he stated. "How did you get those bumps, scrapes and bruises?" he asked.</p><p>"Mmm?" she said.</p><p>"It's as the humans say none of my beeswax I was just wondering," Megatron said.</p><p>Then the little girl smiled at him.</p><p>"Why are you smiling at me? All I did was ask a question," Megatron said.</p><p>Then little girl left still smiling. She began to wander around the forest and then there was sound of an engine. She was confused and went on.</p><p>Megatron got up and saw Jolt and Windsheer and followed them.</p><p>The others saw Megatron. "Megatron your okay," Cyclonus said feeling relieved.</p><p>"Are you are hurt?" Sawblade asked.</p><p>"I got some damages but not serious," Megatron answered. Then noticed something. "An outcry and crash, I know the sound of this cry," he said and walked off to the source.</p><p>The Autobots and Decepticons followed him and saw there was a little human girl and she was badly hurt and there was tire tracks by her.</p><p>"Hmm no doubt those droids hit her and ran off." Ironhide said.</p><p>"What is Megatron do you know this girl?" Lightstar asked when she saw the shock on Megatron's face.</p><p>He walked over to the little girl and knelt down. Red alert took a look. "She's breathing and her heart is beating but barely," Red alert said.</p><p>"I want to see if it is true," Megatron said.</p><p>"If what is true?" Optimus asked.</p><p>"If what Rustspike said about my horns energy powers, he said it can heal the most grievous of injuries even that of organics," Megatron said. Then he thought back to the smile the little girl gave him earlier and so he began to charge energy through his horns and then fired. The energy crackled around the little girl.</p><p>Megatron slowly lifted her up and then her eyes opened and she looked at him. "Hello," Megatron said.</p><p>"You," she said.</p><p>"First time I heard you speak to me," Megatron said.</p><p>"Are you okay?" she asked him.</p><p>"I'm fine," Megatron said.</p><p>"We were wondering if you were okay," Red alert said.</p><p>"I'm okay," she said.</p><p>"Who are you?" Optimus asked.</p><p>"I'm Nancy," Nancy said.</p><p>"Nice to meet you Nancy we can take you home to your family," Optimus said.</p><p>"I don't have a family a group of men broke into my house killed them right in front of me and then took me away they were going to sell me in another country to be a slave or something," Nancy said.</p><p>"Human trafficking," Lightfire said.</p><p>"What is that?" Demolisher asked.</p><p>"It's when people kidnap other people and then sell them off somewhere else to be a slave or someone else's bride," Noah answered.</p><p>"I got way and had been hiding in the forest ever since," Nancy said. "I don't want to be around humans," she said.</p><p>"You can stay with us," Skywarp told her.</p><p>So Nancy came along with the Autobots and Decepticons to their base. The police found out and asked Nancy lots of questions. Nancy answered them all and they decided as long as a social worker would check in on her regularly.</p><p>Many could see that this little girl had a good effect on Megatron.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14 Reversal Freed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lightfire was with Hot Rod and Cyclonus. Noah was with them. "You know there is something strange about Reversal when we fight with him during battle," Noah stated.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Cyclonus asked.</p><p>"It's like he's present in the battle even though he's not full there," Noah stated. "The look in his optics they are like devoid of life or spirit," he explained.</p><p>"You know I have a similar feeling." Lightfire said.</p><p>Then came another battle. Lightfire and Hot Rod ran into Maim and Reversal. Reversal was just standing there doing nothing. "What's going on with him?" Hot Rod asked.</p><p>"It's like he's a zombie," Lightfire commented.</p><p>"I will answer that Reversal, has a chip we implanted in his mind when we captured him in his youth," Maim stated. "He is under our complete control, and he has no free will and won't do anything else we tell him too, he will even kill himself if I give the order," he said.</p><p>"He's your puppet!" Hot Rod shouted.</p><p>"Basically yes," Maim said.</p><p>The fight ensued. Then Reversal short circuited and fell over. Maim left him behind. "We got to help him," Lightfire said.</p><p>"Agreed," Hot Rod said and picked Reversal up. They took Reversal to Red alert.</p><p>"Why did you bring him here to be treated?" Ironhide asked.</p><p>"It's kind of a long story," Lightfire said.</p><p>Once at the base Red alert removed the chip with surgery and now everyone was waiting for Reversal to wake up. Then he came too. "Where am I?" he asked. Then everything came back to him and he saw Red alert and the others.</p><p>"I am so sorry," Reversal said.</p><p>"It's not your fault Reversal, you were not in control of your actions." Red alert explained.</p><p>"Yes so we can't stay mad," Sawblade said.</p><p>"So don't worry about a thing," Lightfire told him.</p><p>Reversal was starting to settle in again at the base. He was nervous it felt like every Autobot and Decepticon there was judging him. He felt so bad and guilty he didn't know what to do.</p><p>Lightfire noticed and she sat down with him. "Reversal is something bothering you?" she asked.</p><p>"Yes, it feels like everyone is judging me and expecting the worse from me, I don't know what else to do," Reversal said.</p><p>"Reversal I know it's hard because you had a dark past, just remember a past doesn't define someone," she told him. "Just remember you may not know what the future holds but your past is not today." she told him.</p><p>"Thanks Lightfire," Reversal said.</p><p>Reversal was doing rather well at his work and proving himself to the Autobots and Decepticons. He was gaining their trust again. It was a really good thing. This was a good thing indeed.</p><p>Although everyone was unsure what the future may hold for the Autobots and Decepticons but one thing is for certain they can handle it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15 Alpha Trion and Rustspike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things on earth were pretty normal. While things on Cybertron were changing. Elita-1 and Hyperia were helping maintain things until Optimus and Megatron came back. There soldiers were out and searching for Conquerdriods.</p><p>"Diamondia to Hyperia we request entry to the base," Diamondia said.</p><p>"No you have company," Hyperia said.</p><p>"Take care of it quickly," Elita-1 told her.</p><p>Diamondia blasted the drone and went in.</p><p>"That blasted drone it almost caught us," Diamondia said.</p><p>"I think the Conquerdriods must have discovered it, and I am afraid they may have found out about the other units bases too." said Moonracer.</p><p>"We will call Rustspike and Alpha Trion they may know what to do," Elita said.</p><p>Hyperia and Elita-1 left to call Rustspike and Alpha Trion. "Come in Rustspike and Alpha Trion," Hyperia said.</p><p>"What is wrong?" Rustspike asked.</p><p>"Is everything alright?" Alpha Trion asked.</p><p>"We think the Conquerdriods may have found out somethings about us and the other troops and we need to know what to do," Hyperia said.</p><p>"Then go out and look around but be careful," Rustspike told them.</p><p>"We will Hyperia is fearless," Hyperia said.</p><p>"Elita-1 has no fear," Elita-1 said.</p><p>"Conquerdriod agent Nightblight calling in," Nightblight said.</p><p>"What is it?" Maim asked over the video com.</p><p>"I found out that Hyperia and Elita-1 still exist what should I do?" he asked Maim.</p><p>"Capture them," a dark voice said.</p><p>"Conquortrone," Maim said. "I agree brilliant leader, will you be coming to earth soon?' he asked.</p><p>"That question I will answer later but capture Elita-1 and Hyperia," Conquortrone said.</p><p>"Understood," Nightblight said.</p><p>"Then contact Optimus Prime and Megatron then tell them to surrender and come alone to Cybertron or these two will pay the price." Conquortrone said.</p><p>"Understood," Maim said.</p><p>So Hyperia and Elita-1 were captured.</p><p>Things were pretty quiet at the base. Then there was incoming call. Optimus and Megatron answered it. "Maim what do you want?" Optimus asked.</p><p>"I have something that might interest you a droid spy told me he found out that Hyperia and Elita-1 still exist and now they are our prisoners on Cybertron." Maim said.</p><p>"You are bluffing," Megatron said.</p><p>"I thought you two would like proof," Maim said and then showed Hyperia and Elita-1 being held hostage.</p><p>"Hyperia," Megatron said.</p><p>"Elita, let them go Maim or we will!" Optimus said.</p><p>"You will surrender come to Cybertron alone you have four earth hours to decide," Maim said.</p><p>Megatron and Optimus decided it was time for a rescue mission. They were thinking back to the day during an explosion where Elita-1 and Hyperia had disappeared. "I shall keep my promise to you Hyperia," Megatron said.</p><p>"I promise Elita I will rescue you," Optimus said.</p><p>They found a couple shuttles Red alert had made and took off. Once on Cybertron they started to search. "Where can those droids be?" Megatron asked.</p><p>Then they got caught in a trap. Then they saw Hyperia and Elita-1 being held by the droids. "Megatron!" Hyperia said.</p><p>"Optimus!" Elita cried.</p><p>They squirmed free so they could save them. Then they were held back again. Optimus and Megatron were dangling helplessly above a pit of acid. Quickly thinking Elita and Hyperia froze time and rescue Optimus and Megatron and made them immune to the effects. They passed out and Megatron and Optimus went off to find help.</p><p>"Rustspike will be able to help," Hyperia said.</p><p>"Alpha Trion will know what to do," Elita-1 said.</p><p>They headed for Rustspike's and Alpha Trion's place. They made it and Rustspike and Alpha Trion heard them. "Megatron and Optimus what is wrong?" Alpha Trion asked.</p><p>"They need help their energy is almost drained completely they are dying," Megatron said.</p><p>Rustspike and Alpha Trion took a look. "They used their special power they know they aren't suppose too," Rustspike said.</p><p>"They did it to save us," Optimus told them.</p><p>They went inside and Megatron and Optimus were waiting. "Optimus?" Alpha Trion said.</p><p>"Megatron?" Rustspike said.</p><p>"Yes?" they asked coming over.</p><p>"We did all that we could do, now you have to help them by disengaging you energon energy converter filter," Alpha Trion said.</p><p>"We will try anything," Megatron said.</p><p>"Megatron only your Design can properly interface with Hyperia's," Rustspike said.</p><p>"Optimus yours is the only one the can properly interface with Elita-1," Alpha Trion said.</p><p>"Only my creator would know that," Megatron said.</p><p>"Only my own creator would know that too," Optimus said.</p><p>"Good guess Megatron," Rustspike said.</p><p>"An educated guess Optimus," Alpha Trion said.</p><p>Optimus and Megatron looked as the two old bots left. Then too Hyperia and Elita-1.</p><p>They headed back out and chased the droids off.</p><p>"It's great to see you again Megatron," Hyperia said.</p><p>"I missed you Optimus," Elita-1 said.</p><p>"You know there is room for you both in our base on Earth," Megatron said.</p><p>"We would love to come with you," Hyperia said.</p><p>Elita-1 agreed and the two female transformers accompanied them to earth.</p><p>"Everyone their back," Hot shot said.</p><p>Everyone began to ask lots of questions. "One at a time," Optimus said. "We brought someone to help us in the battles against the Conquerdriods," Optimus said.</p><p>Elita-1 and Hyperia came out.</p><p>"Well I'll be," Scavenger said.</p><p>"Crickey I can't believe it," Jetfire said.</p><p>"Wow," Demolisher said.</p><p>"It's good to see all of you again," Hyperia said.</p><p>"I am so happy to see all of you once again," Elita said.</p><p>Now the base had two more bots they could count on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16 Devastator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The droids were planning a big assault. "We have finished planning sir we are ready to put it into action," Cutter told Maim.</p><p>"Excellent," Maim said. "Now let's put our plan into motion," he said.</p><p>The assault started at windmill far that had luckily been abandoned for years. "Optimus they are attack a windmill farm and I am detecting a star fragment jewel in that area along with a minicon," Red alert said.</p><p>"Yes and we better get before the droids do," Sawblade stated.</p><p>"That old abandoned windmill farm is near a town so we better be careful we don't want any humans getting hurt," Lightfire said.</p><p>The Autobots and Decepticons took off the handle the driods. They came to the farm and started to fight. "I have feeling this may be a trap," Jetfire said when he saw the droids had them pinned down.</p><p>"What are we going to do they are on us like tusks on an elephant," Lightfire stated.</p><p>"This is not good," Cyclonus said.</p><p>"We need to do something," Blurr said.</p><p>"But what?" Demolisher asked.</p><p>"I can try flying and getting close," Skywarp said.</p><p>"No that is foolish Skywarp," Megatron told him.</p><p>"I have an idea," Lightfire said and whispered it to the others.</p><p>They put the plan into motion and it helped ease the pressure of. Then suddenly a ship landed inside were a bunch of bots looked similar to Scavenger. "Hey brother these guys giving you trouble?" One of them asked as they attacked and sent the droids running.</p><p>"Everyone these are my brothers, Mixmaster, Scrapper, Longhaul, Hook, and Bonecrusher," Scavenger said.</p><p>"Nice to meet all of you," Hot Rod said.</p><p>"Nice to meet all of you too," Hook said.</p><p>Scavenger was hurt and the medics were repairing him while the other Autobots and Decepticons were relaxing. "So who is the oldest out of all of you?" Lightfire asked.</p><p>"Scavenger," they said.</p><p>"Well we all have interesting stories and abilities," Mixmaster said.</p><p>"Yes not only is he the oldest, Scavenger is also the strongest out of all of us," Hook told her.</p><p>Things were going well. Until a droid attack came and Scavenger's brothers went out by themselves. "Oh brother," Cyclonus said.</p><p>"You said it not me," Blurr said.</p><p>"I'm going to help them," Demolisher said.</p><p>"Me too," Blitzwing said.</p><p>"I have a bad feeling about this." Cyclonus admitted.</p><p>"You are not the only one," Blurr agreed.</p><p>Things were getting hot and the Autobots and Decepticons were getting pounded. "Red alert, Sawblade we have a situation Scavenger's brothers they headed out the handle the droids and they went straight into an ambush, and other who are trying to help them are getting pounded too," Noah said.</p><p>Scavenger let the medical bay to the warp gate. "Red alert send me to where my brothers are now!" Scavenger told him.</p><p>"Alright," Red alert said and sent him off.</p><p>Scavenger came up to his brothers. "Hey you guys ready let's do this!" Scavenger said. Then all of Scavenger's brothers and his transformed and combined into a giant robot.</p><p>"Construction, demolition, and excavation when these come together Devastator is here!," Devastator said.</p><p>"Whoa!" Nathan said.</p><p>Devastator fought the droids and sent them running. "I've never seen that before," Lightfire said.</p><p>"I've heard of this but it's my first time seeing it," Starscream admitted.</p><p>They returned the base where Megatron and Optimus were waiting. Hook explained what happened. "You know wish you all would be more careful," Megatron told them.</p><p>"This maybe earth but it is still a battlefield," Optimus told them.</p><p>"It was our first time becoming Devastator in a long time I never thought it would go so smoothly," Mixmaster said.</p><p>"True but remember even though we are fine warriors and this is different planet we must remember to take things seriously," Scavenger told his brothers.</p><p>"Yes sorry," they said.</p><p>Things turned out alright and we got to see Scavenger and his brothers become the mighty Devastator. This gave Lightstar the feeling the soon more combiner transformers will come to the battles on the droids side and the Autobots and Decepticons side. It will make the battles even more interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17 The key, Vector sigma and Combiners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Optimus and Megatron were busy helping out taking a new super fuel that the government want them to test before using on any machinery or to prefect it with their know how. "Okay things are a quiet," Megatron said.</p><p>"Yes they are," Optimus said.</p><p>"Yes a little too quiet as they say in the movies," Hot Rod said.</p><p>"If I know those droids they will do anything to grab this fuel formula," Blitzwing stated.</p><p>The Conquerdriods attacked. They were driving to get away from the droids. Maim stopped them in their tracks. "Not one more move or I will blast the fuel and you know what kind of explosion that will make Megatron and Optimus," Maim said.</p><p>"Maim you are likely to get blow sky high yourself," Optimus said.</p><p>"I will risk it," Maim said.</p><p>"I don't think you have the guts to do so," Megatron said.</p><p>Demolisher knocked Maim over who left with Cutter.</p><p>"We need to do something to handle them," Maim said. "I got an idea," he said.</p><p>Cutter took a large pick up truck, a monster truck, a couple of sports cars, and a race car. Maim made them into machines. "Presenting the Demodroids," Maim said.</p><p>"I wonder why the droids are taking cars that are known for power and speed." Red alert said.</p><p>"Well there is no way on earth to give them real life and personalities like us," Optimus said.</p><p>"But I think I that are going to do it," Megatron said.</p><p>They got an alert the droids were headed to Cybertron. "We better go to Cybertron now," Optimus said.</p><p>A group of Autobots and Decepticons went to Cybertron after the droids.</p><p>Meanwhile the Droids were going to Rustspike and Alpha Trion's place. "Now they have the key to vector sigma and we must get it," Maim said.</p><p>Alpha Trion and Rustspike were tidying up. "This should handle it," Rustspike said.</p><p>The droids broke in.</p><p>"You all," Alpha Trion said.</p><p>"We want the key you old coots," Maim said.</p><p>"What key?" Rustspike said.</p><p>"The key to Vector sigma," Maim said.</p><p>Rustspike blasted at him and Alpha Trion threw something at him.</p><p>The Cutter knocked them back while Trapper found the key and they went off to Vector sigma.</p><p>The Autobots and Decepticons made it. "What happened here this place looks more of a mess than usual," Blitzwing said.</p><p>"Rustspike?" Megatron called.</p><p>"Alpha Trion?" Optimus called.</p><p>"We over here," Rustspike said.</p><p>"Maim has the key to Vector sigma," Alpha Trion said.</p><p>"Red alert and Sawblade repair them we need their help," Optimus said.</p><p>Meanwhile Maim and the droids tricked the guard drones to attack the Autobots and Decepticons. They made it to Vector sigma and activated it. "I am Vector Sigma when Cybertron came to be I did! Who reactivates me?" it said.</p><p>"I Maim the second in command of the Conquerdriods," Maim said.</p><p>"Why did you?" Vector Sigma asked.</p><p>"To give personalities to these robots the Demodroids fill them with hatred for all Autobots and Decepticons, and what they do and make them realize we are better than all transformers," Maim said.</p><p>"Present them to me," Vector sigma said. Then charge the Demodroids.</p><p>Then it finished. "I am Maim second in command to the Conquerdriods tell me who you are now!" Maim said.</p><p>"I am Bustoff, I think I will destroy our foes for good," Bustoff said.</p><p>"I am Rattlestrike, I hate goody-goodies," Rattlestrike said.</p><p>"I am Death-threat, I will bring glory to the droids," Death-threat said.</p><p>"I am Darkbeast, I will bring on the pain," Darkbeast said.</p><p>"I am Crashwake I will make our foes tremble," Crashwake said.</p><p>"You all will have fine opportunity now lets go back to earth," Maim said.</p><p>Meanwhile Autobots and Decepticons saw old shuttles, old buggy like vehicles and drones. They were attack by the guard bots they sent in the drones and the guards followed them over the edge.</p><p>"Big and stupid," Blaster said.</p><p>"Agreed," Soundwave said. "A bad combo," he said.</p><p>They headed into the chamber and saw Maim was gone.</p><p>"Alpha Trion and Rustspike remember those shuttles?" Optimus asked.</p><p>"And do you both remember the buggies?" Megatron asked.</p><p>"Yes of course we do," Rustspike said.</p><p>"You think we can rebuild them into earth style cars and truck for the buggies?" Megatron asked.</p><p>"And rebuild the shuttles into earth style jet planes?" Optimus asked.</p><p>"That is such difficult procedure," Alpha Trion said.</p><p>"The drones worked," Megatron said.</p><p>"This is a different matter, but if the internal structure is still intact we can do it," Rustspike said.</p><p>"Maim will get a double whammy of Autobot and Decepticon power." Optimus said.</p><p>The rebuilt the shuttles and buggies. Now there were five earth jets and four earth cars along with a semi. "But how can we make them bots? Maim has the key to Vector sigma," Hot shot said.</p><p>"Yes it would seem a little hard," Demolisher said.</p><p>"They took a key but he didn't take the key," Alpha Trion said.</p><p>"Yes they didn't," Rustspike said.</p><p>"Where is this second key?" Megatron asked.</p><p>"Yes we can get it," Optimus said.</p><p>"We got it right here," Alpha Trion and Rustspike said about to merge with Vector sigma.</p><p>"No," Megatron said.</p><p>"Don't," Optimus said.</p><p>"Don't you remember that we created you both you need the planes and cars, you might not survive without them," Rustspike said.</p><p>"And what about your friends on planet earth now let us do what we must," Rustspike said.</p><p>The two of the merged with Vector sigma. "I am Vector Sigma when Cybertron came to be I did! Who reactivates me?" it said.</p><p>"I Optimus prime leader of the Autobots," Optimus said.</p><p>"And I Megatron leader of the Decepticons," Megatron said.</p><p>"Why are you two here?" it asked.</p><p>"To give life to these separate groups of machines one group are Decepticons and the other are Autobots," Megatron said.</p><p>"They gave themselves up so we could have some jets and cars crazy," Blaster said.</p><p>"No two transformers gave up their lives so twelve could be born a choice I want them to make some day." Optimus said.</p><p>"Give them personalities worthy of the ones who created us," Megatron said.</p><p>"Let all of them think for themselves, value life, friendship, love, freedom and unity wherever they find it, " Optimus said.</p><p>"And let them grow and become wiser and stronger as the get older and become the transformers they are meant to be," Megatron said.</p><p>Then Vector Sigma started it's work. The cars and planes came to life.</p><p>"I am Megatron leader of the Decepticons, hello Stunticons" Megatron said.</p><p>"And I am Optimus prime leader of the Autobots, nice to meet you Aerialbots" Optimus said. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?" he added.</p><p>"I am Motormaster, I am ready to go," Motormaster said.</p><p>"I am Deadend," Deadend said in a rather deadpan voice.</p><p>"I am Wildrider and I am raring to go," Wildrider said.</p><p>"I am Breakdown," Breakdown said.</p><p>"I am Dragstrip," Dragstrip said.</p><p>The Stunticons had finished introducing themselves.</p><p>"I am Silverbolt nice to meet all of you," Silverbolt said.</p><p>"I am Air raid," Air raid said.</p><p>"I'm Fireflight," Fireflight said.</p><p>"I am Skydive," Skydive said.</p><p>"I am Slingshot," Slingshot said quietly.</p><p>"Excuse me your name is what?" Optimus said.</p><p>"Slingshot," Slingshot said very quietly.</p><p>"Huh we can't hear you so spit it out," Ironhide said.</p><p>"My name is Slingshot," Slingshot said in clear voice.</p><p>"It's nice to meet all of you," Optimus said.</p><p>Then they found out the dangers in the key of Vector Sigma they hurried back to earth and a battle against the droids happened. The Slingshot frozen holding his gun and wouldn't shoot at the droids and allowed himself to get tackled to the ground. Then after getting saved the droids retreated.</p><p>"Why didn't you shoot you idiot!" Blitzwing snapped at him.</p><p>"I choked," Slingshot told him.</p><p>"You were probably scared," Lightfire said.</p><p>"Yeah scared to fight that is, and scare to show droid what he can do and protect himself," Air raid said.</p><p>"Yeah he is nothing but a coward!" Dragstrip said.</p><p>"Yes the worst thing to have in battle unit is coward," Blurr said.</p><p>Slingshot started crying and ran hid in the base.</p><p>"Guys that was not nice," Lightfire said. "It's normal to feel scared the first time on the battle field," she said.</p><p>"Lightstar is right all of you should be ashamed of yourselves," Scavenger told them.</p><p>"But we did just fine he is coward," Air raid said.</p><p>"Everyone is different Air raid, now don't judge before you know the whole story I will go find Slingshot and talk to him," Lightfire said.</p><p>Megatron, Optimus, Red alert and Sawblade followed her.</p><p>They found Slingshot hiding in a tunnel. "Slingshot is there in reason why you choked on the battlefield today?" Lightfire asked</p><p>"Well you see..." Slingshot said. "I use to be a...a...a...a...a." he stammered.</p><p>"Just say it," Sawblade said.</p><p>"I use to be medical shuttle!" Slingshot cried.</p><p>"A medical shuttle?" Red alert asked.</p><p>"Yes, I use to carry sick and injured bots to the hospital," Slingshot said. "When saw the droid and I had out my gun, I thought I didn't want to hurt anybody it was against what I was originally built for, I was originally built to help to wounded and the sick, not to destroy and hurt," he said.</p><p>"It's okay," Lightfire said. "You know Alpha Trion must have known you were a medical ship that is why he styled you with this specific jet mode, you have the for an ambulance Jet plane." she said.</p><p>"Yes and I have the feeling that your gentle spirit is just what Aerialbots need," Optimus said.</p><p>"Do you know medical procedures?" Red alert asked.</p><p>"Yes I have seen all of the being done inside me and all around me when I was at the hospital and some how it is programmed in my mind some how all the ones I never seen or heard of they are all in my head," Slingshot said.</p><p>"It's obvious Alpha Trion and Rustspike were aware of you being a medical shuttle and wanted you be able to live up to what you were as now an ambulance jet and a be a medic too." Red alert said.</p><p>"So I am not a coward?" Slingshot asked.</p><p>"No, you are a medic," Red alert said. "I am medic and I fight but I just fight without causing serious harm and that can be your way too," he told him.</p><p>"Okay," Slingshot said.</p><p>Slingshot came out a bit later and was relaxing.</p><p>"Look who came out the coward," Air raid said.</p><p>"Leave him alone Air raid, remember what Lightstar told us we shouldn't judge before knowing the whole story," Silverbolt told him.</p><p>Then came another battle they were going to prove their stuff. During the battle Air raid's leg was injured. Slingshot ran over to him to help. Then a droid came up and Slingshot whack him away. Then a blast came and Slingshot shielded Air raid.</p><p>"I am surprised," Air raid said. "I thought you were just a coward but you are protecting me after I was so mean to you," he said.</p><p>"I have to protect you, you my friend, and I use to be a medical shuttle and I am medic which means I put the injured and sick first," Slingshot said and quickly bandage Air raid's leg.</p><p>"There now we can both join in," Slingshot said.</p><p>Air raid got up and ran with Slingshot to the battle.</p><p>"Watch this you bots and cons," Maim said.</p><p>The Demodroids combined into a large robot. "Meet Destruction," Maim said.</p><p>"Stunticons now," Megatron said.</p><p>"Do it Aerialbots," Optimus said.</p><p>The Stunticons merged as did the Aerialbots.</p><p>"Whoa," Maim said.</p><p>"Surprise Maim meet Menasor and Superion," Optimus said.</p><p>The combiners clashed and defeated Destruction. "Demodroids retreat!" Maim said.</p><p>"Oh no Maim has the key still," Slingshot said and went after him and knocked the key away from Maim and blasted it. "Got it," he said and landed.</p><p>The other transformers came up to Slingshot. "Slingshot I owe you an apology," Air raid told him. "I shouldn't have assumed you were a coward because you didn't blast a droid when you first saw one in battle," he said. "I should have asked what made you choke at that moment instead of assuming, I was wrong, and thank you for protecting me when I was injured and treating me," he added.</p><p>"We are all sorry we shouldn't have jumped to conclusions you are a brave Aerialbot and Autobot," Blurr said.</p><p>"I say he's the bravest Aerialbot of all," Hot Rod said.</p><p>"You did great, and I say this for all the Autobots and Decepticons present we will fight by your side any time Slingshot," Air raid said.</p><p>"Agreed," Dragstrip said.</p><p>"Slingshot you definitely proved yourself today as a valuable member of the team and I say you are going to help the Aerialbots reach new heights in more ways than one." Scavenger said.</p><p>"Good grief I'm blushing," Slingshot said.</p><p>After that the things were going to continue to change for all of us.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>